Dragonball: Tales of the Descendants Part One
by The Ultratrainer
Summary: CHAPTER 2 IS UP!!!! Years after the events GT, the descendants of the universes greatest hero's start their own adventure. Please make reviews
1. Beginnings

Dragon Ball: Tales of the Descendants Part One Bardock's adventure in other world  
  
Chapter 1: Beginnings  
  
This story takes place many years after the events of Dragonball GT. The characters are Bardock, the offspring of Goten who had the same hair as Goku. His face was much like Goku's when he was acting serious in something especially his eyebrows. He most often wore a white shirt with the sleeves tore off, a pair of blue pants, blue wrist bands, blue and white shoes like Goku's shoes in Dragonball, and a red Bandanna like that of Goku's father. Gosen the descendant of Gohan whose hair was spiked up in the back and then spiked down in the front. He would most often wear a Capsule Corporation jacket with the numbers zero and seven on it, a reddish shirt with a 07 on it, a pair of red sweat pants with near the waist said "Capsule number 07", with this were also a pair of number 07 sneakers. One could easily guess that this outfit came from a capsule numbered 07. And the descendant of Trunks given the underwear name Boxer whose hair was much like Vegeta only not as long and with bangs that spiked down his face much like Vegeta's did back when he was young. He most commonly wore a blue training suit like Vegeta's at the end of DBZ, and boots like what Trunks used to wear. And Krillin's descendant named after his old teacher Roshi.  
  
Many years of peace have followed after the end of the Grand Tour in search of the Black Star Dragon Balls. In the years of peace only three fighters cared to continue training as their great, great, great, great, great grandfathers had done. At the Capsule Corporation we find our heroes of the story, Bardock and Gosen training inside the gravity room at 450x gravity. "Ka.. Me.. Ha .Me.HA!" A massive Kamehameha Wave flew across the room to its target.  
  
"Yeaaaaaaa!" Another blast headed towards the kamehameha wave and the two blasts cancelled each other out. "Man Bardock your getting really good at that kamehameha." Chuckled Gosen.  
  
"Yeah next time you wont be able to cancel it." Replied a worn out Bardock. It's this gravity that weakens it, if we were outside I could take you anytime."  
  
"Ok you got it. Lets go."  
  
Meanwhile further inside the Capsule Corp. Boxer sits over a desk inside the laboratory for creating capsules. "Ha I've done it at last, a capsule for carrying over 50 capsules at once, and each one of those capsules has another capsule in it." Exclaimed a very excited Boxer. "Well I'll go see what Bardock and Gosen are up to in the gravity room." On his way to the gravity room Boxer sees an explosion from outside and runs to where it was. "Bardock, Gosen! What are you doing training outside?" shouted Boxer.  
  
"Bardock said the gravity affected his kamehameha wave so he wanted to come outside and test it out." Said Gosen.  
  
"Well that's just great, but don't just start shooting Ki blasts outside in the middle of a city!" Shouted Boxer. So Bardock and Boxer flew back to Bardock's house in the forest and continued training there.  
  
Bardock said farewell to Gosen as he flew back to his home in East City. "Ah now I can get some rest and get some food, I'm starving." Just then the phone rang. "Hello?" asked Bardock.  
  
"Hey Bardock, it's me Roshi." Said the voice on the other end.  
  
"Oh hey Roshi, what's up?" Replied Bardock  
  
"Boxer made a new training program, it's supposed to be the hardest yet. Want to try it out?" Roshi said excitedly.  
  
Bardock accepted the invite and flew to the Kame House where Roshi, Gosen, and Boxer were standing outside waiting for him to start the training program.  
  
"Well I'm here lets get this program up and running." Said a very excited Bardock. Boxer looked at Bardock with a concerned look.  
  
"You know Bardock this isn't any ordinary training sim. It's compiled of the strongest worriers our ancesesters ever fought." Boxer said walking over to the training computer.  
  
"Yeah whatever lets just get on with it." Said Bardock not caring about anything Boxer just said.  
  
So over to the training computer they went. They all got seated and started up the program. Inside the program our heroes stood waiting for their first fight. Then it started. They were teleported to a rocky mountainous area where at the top of a mountain stood Vegeta.  
  
"So who are these puny fighters?" Scoffed Vegeta.  
  
"We are the ones who are going to beat you!" Shouted Gosen.  
  
Vegeta gave a hearty laugh and said "Just how are you three runts going to beat me the mighty Vegeta?"  
  
"Like this!" Shouted Bardock as he flew towards Vegeta and gave him a good one right in the kisser. Startled Vegeta charged at Bardock but Bardock dogged Vegeta and gave him a ki blast knocking him down to the ground with a mighty crash. Vegeta struggled to get back to his feet. And right as he made it Gosen knocked him back down. Furious Vegeta started to power up like mad, but before he could finish the descendant of Vegeta Boxer shot a powerful ki blast destroying the Saiyan worrier.  
  
When they left the program Boxer took it out of the machine and put it in his pocket. "Well we have to finish the rest some other time."  
  
So with that they all said good bye and flew off. On his way back home Bardock saw a massive ball of energy heading right towards him.  
  
"Hey, what's that? I didn't see any ball of energy before and I, WHOA!" The ball of energy had just barely missed Bardock. "That thing is headed right towards Kame House!" So Bardock flew back to stop the ball of energy before it hit the house.  
  
The ball however didn't hit Kame House; instead it crashed into the ocean close to it.  
  
"What is that thing?" Asked Roshi as he stepped outside of the house.  
  
The ball lost its energy field and out of came an alien unlike any had seen before. The alien had a fairly human like structure, it had three tall spikes out the top of its head, and its body was mainly of a green color except for the blue chest plate he wore, and he also wore green arm and leg plates.  
  
"My name is Bucarra. I search the universe for the strongest fighters for me to compete against." Said the monstrous alien.  
  
"Well who ever you are you picked a bad day to come to this planet." Said an overconfident Roshi. And Roshi charged at Bucarra with a mighty scream only to be knocked aside with ease.  
  
Angered Gosen hit Bucarra right in the mouth, startling the alien and knocking him to the ground. "Well it would seem that I have underestimated you." Said Bucarra as he stood to his feet. And after that he began to power up like mad. Boxer shot a ki blast at the beast but it had no effect for he had already reached a higher power level than the blast.  
  
"You should be careful, a to powerful of a hit could destroy my body and the planet I'm on." Laughed Bucarra.  
  
"Well this is bad if we hit him to hard he blows." Whispered Boxer to the other fighters.  
  
"What would happen if you do beat us?" Asked Bardock to Bucarra.  
  
"Well that's just simple, I'll blow up the planet." Said Bucarra as he gave a maniacal laugh.  
  
"I've got an idea, What if we were to take him to the training room in Capsule Corp. and blow him up there?" Said Bardock to his other friends.  
  
"It might work, but who will lead him to the Capsule Corp. building?" asked Boxer with a nervous look on him. Just then Bardock flew to the air.  
  
"Hey Backarack, if you're fast enough catch me." And Bardock flew to the air.  
  
A little while later, Bucarra had followed Bardock all the way to West City. Bardock's plan was to lock Bucarra into the indestructible training room, when inside he would have just enough time to blast him with a kamehameha wave and escape locking him in and blowing him up. Bardock had led him to the Capsule Corp. building.  
  
"Now all I have to do is lead him into the training room, shoot him, and escape." Thought Bardock to him self. Bardock then flew into the building and to the training room. Buracca followed into the building and into the training room.  
  
"Well it would seem you've trapped your self in here." Buracca said to Bardock.  
  
"Hmm it would seem you're wrong there. Ka.Me.Ha. Me." Bardock began to power up his kamehameha wave. Thinking something was wrong Buracca began to go for the door, but he was to late. Bardock fired his kamehameha wave and it hit dead on to Buracca. Bardock began to fly for the door, but to his surprise it was already locked.  
  
"Where do you think you would be going" Buracca said in his explosion. "Your plan won't be working quite as you had planed, for you see I have locked the door on my way in so you are going to another dimension with me. HA, HA, HA, HA!"  
  
And Buracca blew with Bardock in the indestructible training room.  
  
Later Gosen and Boxer arrived at Capsule Corp. and saw that Bardock was missing. After looking at security tapes they saw the explosion with Bardock in the middle of it.  
  
In the otherworld Bardock continued his adventure with some special training. 


	2. Training

Chapter 2: Training  
  
At the check-in station in other world. Bardock had received clearance from King Yemma to take the great Snake Way to see King Kai. King Kai had his planet blown up a long time ago but in the time he has acquired a new one.  
  
"Wow this thing would take forever to travel across. Hey King Yemma, can you send a message to my friends on earth not to wish me back, I want to get trained."  
  
King Yemma said he would do this. He sent the message to earth, to the Capsule Corporation, to Boxer.  
  
"Boxer!"  
  
"Huh, who's there?" Said Boxer, as he looked up into the air confused.  
  
"This is King Yemma, Bardock wanted me to send a message to you saying not to use the Dragonballs to wish him back to your dimension. He wishes to receive training from King Kai." Boxer agreed and said he wouldn't use the Dragonballs to wish Bardock back.  
  
And so as Bardock begins his travels up Snake Way we will turn to the adventures of Gosen and Boxer. Boxer started to turn from capsule creation to train with Gosen. Boxer would soon surpass Gosen and become the strongest fighter on the earth, until of course Bardock arrived on King Kai's planet on the end of Snake Way.  
  
"Man, this thing takes forever to get across, HEY, is that King Kai's?"  
  
And Bardock was correct; it was indeed King Kai's new planet. Bardock had made many of the same mistakes that Goku had made on his travel across Snake Way; for example he had mistaken Princess Snake for King Kai. So Bardock flew to King Kai's planet.  
  
"Well it must have taken about half a year but I finally made it here, is that King Kai there?" Said Bardock as he looked down on the planet. But it turned out he was actually looking at Gregory. So when he got there he began talking to Gregory as if he was King Kai, but it was not until the real King Kai had come out that the true training had begun.  
  
King Kai looked at Bardock with a surprised look. "You sure are standing well on this planet."  
  
"What do you mean?" Said Bardock sharing the same surprised look.  
  
"Well this planet has 10x earth's natural gravity." King Kai said with a proud look on his face.  
  
"You see King Kai, I've been training at 450x earth's natural gravity." And Bardock scratched his head and gave a laugh.  
  
"What!" And King Kai fell with a mighty thump. "Well we just have to take care of that." King Kai threw his hand into the air, he started to glow with a strange light and the gravity had increased dramatically.  
  
"Ugh." Muttered Bardock as he stumbled to the ground. "How much did you put on?"  
  
"Oh, the planet is only 670x earth's gravity now." Laughed King Kai standing proudly. "But that should be no problem for you being a Super Saiyan and all."  
  
"A super what?" Asked Bardock confused. King Kai looked at him lying on the ground confused.  
  
"Umm you can become a Super Saiyan can't you?" King Kai said with and almost disappointed look on is face.  
  
Bardock got up on one knee grunting. "Sorry but I can't become Super Saiyan, we haven't been able to do that since my great, great, great, great grandfather died." And Bardock got up onto his feet.  
  
"Well we'll just do the old routine, I want you to catch Bubbles." Said King Kai pointing over to Bubbles.  
  
"That shouldn't be hard, I mean he's just one monkey." And Bardock began his chase on Bubbles. He had no luck for the fist five weeks, but when the sixth one came he started to get use to the gravity. "Man, I've been running for weeks, and I still haven't gotten any closer to the monkey, I can't even see him anymore." After saying this he turned over his shoulder to seen none other than Bubbles running behind him. "That's it!" Bardock shouted. He then turned around and began running that way. Seeing him come Bubbles turned around and started running the other way. Bardock continued this for another hour, until he ran behind the tree. When Bubbles came running around he was confused as to Bardock's presence that's when Bardock made his strike; he caught Bubbles and brought him back to King Kai.  
  
"Well that took way longer than I had expected." But I guess you got him none the less." Said King Kai. King Kai then took Bubbles and placed him on the ground. Things later went on like they had for Goku.  
  
"Well you have now mastered the gravity on this planet. It's time for you to learn Kaioken." King Kai walked over to Bardock. "I want you to power up."  
  
"I don't understand King Kai. What would happen then?" Asked Bardock doing some stretches.  
  
"You don't need to know yet, just do as I say or I'll tell more jokes." Threatened King Kai.  
  
"Ok, I'll do it." With that Bardock started to power up as far as he could.  
  
"Now release as much energy as you can until it hurts."  
  
Bardock did this, but it took almost two days before it would hurt. "Now, shout Kaioken!" Shouted King Kai to Bardock.  
  
"Kaioken!" And thus the mighty Kaioken attack was performed.  
  
"Well according to my calculations you would have reached a Kaioken attack of, 34!" King Kai fell to the ground. "Not even my best students could reach that on there first try, you are truly and exceptional fighter." King Kai got himself back up to the ground.  
  
"So, could I beat you?" Asked Bardock still resonating from the Kaioken.  
  
King Kai laughed. "There isn't a person in this universe that could beat me! Huh?"  
  
Bardock charged King Kai and gave him a good punch in the nose, but it was to no avail. "Oh man, I was really hoping to."  
  
King Kai then smacked Bardock over the head knocking him to the ground. "Never hit your teacher! That is the most important lesson. You wouldn't stand a chance against your ancestor Goku."  
  
Bardock got back up. "When can I meet Goku?"  
  
King Kai turned. "You will meet Goku at the other world tournament. Of course you still need to train for a longer time than what you already have, we need to make up for your no Super Saiyaness.  
  
"Kaioken, times 36!" Bardock had released a massive Kaioken attack. Though not near powerful enough to mach a Super Saiyan. "Man, I have to get higher if I'm gonna fight Goku. Kaioken times 45!" Bardock was set on fighting Goku in the other world tournament, but with the awesome power of a Super Saiyan against the kaioken would be nothing for Goku.  
  
"Bardock! I have something to teach you." King Kai had said as he walked towards Bardock. "It is called the Hyper Kaioken."  
  
"Hyper Kaioken? Why didn't you ever teach me that before?" Asked Bardock.  
  
King Kai turned sideways. "I didn't think your body could handle it, but now that I've seen you reach over a forty with the kaioken without any pain to your body I'm sure you could handle it."  
  
"Well, how do I perform the Hyper Kaioken?" Asked Bardock.  
  
"It's mainly just the same as a normal Kaioken, just with hyper behind it." Said King Kai. "But make sure that you don't times it yet! It could instantly vaporize your entire spirit."  
  
"Well then, guess I'll get going. Hyper Kaioken!" And Bardock released a kaioken unlike any other; the amount of energy that had come to him was amazing. It was like he was a Super Saiyan. "So King Kai, can I try out making it stronger.  
  
King Kai started to tell Bardock not to times it, but before he could finish Bardock had shouted Hyper Kaioken times two.  
  
"Wow, check out this energy. Ka Me Ha Me." Bardock started to power up a kamehameha wave until King Kai stopped him.  
  
"That powerful of a kamehameha would destroy my planet!" Shouted King Kai. If you have to shoot something practice your spirit bomb!  
  
"You mean this?" Bardock formed a spirit bomb in his hand as if it were nothing. "I've been practicing this day and night when not working on my kaioken." Bardock then threw the bomb into the air.  
  
King Kai fell to the ground in amazement not even Goku could form a spirit bomb that fast. "Well, you certainly do use the training, the tournament will start in about a month. You need to get that Hyper Kaioken up as far as you can handle it, and with that spirit bomb as good as you have it you should be able to handle Tien as if it were nothing!" King Kai fell to the ground with laughter. Bardock stood confused as to what was so funny. "Well, I guess you can't get into the tournament." King Kai stood up with an angered face.  
  
"What, why not?" Bardock asked in an ecstatic manner.  
  
"Only the best fighters have a sense of humor." King Kai said with a gleam in his eye.  
  
Just then Bardock burst into laughter telling King Kai how funny his joke was, Bardock just couldn't stop fake laughing. King Kai took back what he had said and training commenced for Bardock as it had for the last months.  
  
In one month the other world tournament will begin and Bardock will have his hardest challenge to date as he fights the greatest worriers ever to live. 


End file.
